


Cruisin

by Fanfan_eve



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfan_eve/pseuds/Fanfan_eve
Summary: You're bending over to me.





	Cruisin

樱井翔第一次见到松本润是在那家小酒吧。  
他跟着友人走进门，第一眼就注意到了小舞台上的松本润。  
松本润坐在舞台中央的高脚凳上，单手握着立架上的话筒，纤细的手指上大咧咧戴了好几个夸张的大戒指。穿着一件纯黑的衬衫，纽扣解开至第三颗，领口大敞，形状美好的锁骨就这样暴露在昏黄甚至有些泛红的灯光下。 松本润一条腿随意地放在地上，另一腿踩着凳子上的横栏，弯曲的膝盖正好从破洞裤中露出来。  
松本润唱的是首樱井翔没听过的英文歌，节奏缓慢，松本润唱得有种慵懒的感觉。他的嗓音说不上多低沉或富有磁性，但却有种莫名吸引人的魔力，唱到音稍高的地方声音略带沙哑。  
樱井翔站在门口目不转睛地盯着仰着头闭着眼唱歌的松本润，友人叫了他好几次都没有听见。

“这是J，酒吧的驻唱。”友人向樱井翔介绍，见樱井翔方才看松本润看呆了不禁打趣道，“等下叫他来跟你喝一杯？”  
樱井翔端起酒杯，笑了笑没说话，眼神却又飘向台上的松本润。而松本润这时却正好唱完一曲，睁开沉浸在音乐里的眼睛，从樱井翔的角度只能看到眼前浓密的睫毛的侧影。喝着酒还在好奇地猜测松本润的正脸，松本润就将头转了过来，刚刚好与樱井翔的眼神对上了。  
那是一对澄澈明亮得好似不属于酒吧的眼睛。灯光这时也亮了起来，松本润棕色的瞳色在强光下更加的透亮，仿佛纯净如同孩童。而下一秒，松本润笑了起来，眼睛微微眯起，一瞬间那双眼睛里便立刻多了些东西，和刚才截然相反的，魅惑之类。  
“咳咳”樱井翔一口酒直接呛到了，放下杯子捂住嘴拼命咳嗽。友人一边给他递纸一边询问他，难不成你真的看上他了，那可不是什么好惹的主。  
樱井翔接过纸，擦了擦嘴边的酒渍，“没有，只是不小心喝急了。”  
再看过去，高脚凳上已经没了松本润的身影。  
后来樱井翔又自己去过几次那个酒吧，坐在角落却又离舞台不太远的位置，安静地喝酒，听松本润唱歌。不得不说，他很喜欢松本润的歌声，即使唱的不是自己平时喜欢听的那种类型的歌。  
期间他也与松本润对视过几次，每一次松本润看到他都会笑，那种可以用轻浮来形容的笑。只有一边的嘴角往上扬，浓眉向上一挑，漂亮的眸子里满是成年人才看得懂的情绪。樱井翔与松本润对视后喉咙总会有些干，他从松本润的笑中看出了邀请的意味，松本润却一次也没有下台来找过他说一句话。他觉得自己一定被松本润耍了。

知道松本润叫松本润，是在一家超市。  
身穿T恤牛仔裤，休闲感十足的松本润对樱井翔来说可是十分新鲜了。松本润也注意到了樱井翔，转过身来面对着他，笑道，“这么巧。”又是那个熟悉的笑。  
明明没有酒吧暧昧的灯光作祟，松本润的穿着也就像个普通大学生，头上甚至还极其少年感地歪着戴了一顶鸭舌帽，可樱井翔看来，还是一样的让人口干舌燥。  
樱井翔舔舔有些干裂的嘴唇，走上前向松本润伸出右手，“樱井翔。”根本没有考虑松本润会作何反应。  
毕竟他们只是在酒吧看过对方几眼的关系。  
然而松本润也松开了推着购物车的手，握住樱井翔伸出的手，“松本润。”这倒让樱井翔有些意外。  
他只是单纯想让松本润知道自己叫什么，却没想到会收获松本润的真名。  
没有愣太久，樱井翔上下轻轻摇了摇与松本润握着的手，“那，松本君等会能否赏脸与我去喝一杯呢？”  
松本润一下就笑开了，咧开嘴笑出声的那种，跟以往抿嘴笑得颇具诱惑不同，竟有一份与他那纯净的眼睛搭配的天真。松本润举起左手掩着嘴，笑得弯下了腰。而等到轻轻小小的低笑停下后，松本润放下手，再度抬眼，直勾勾的上目线令樱井翔窒息。  
怎么会有人的眼神可以如此无辜又如此性感。  
“我家倒是有瓶好酒。”松本润的手从樱井翔的手中轻轻抽离出来，中指指腹似有若无地擦过樱井翔的掌心。  
樱井翔希望松本润的听力不要太好，要是被听到他咽口水的声音那可就十分丢脸了。

松本润一进门就把帽子摘下扔到一旁，随意地用手抓了抓被帽子压倒的头发。转身面对樱井翔，将凌乱的刘海往后撩，嘴角勾起，“樱井桑随意坐，别客气。”  
樱井翔敢肯定，松本润想表达的绝对不是他说出来的那个意思。  
而事实也证明他是对的。  
当他一把将松本润按在墙上狠狠吻住后，松本润环上自己脖颈的双手和主动的回吻就是最有力的证明。  
樱井翔一手胡乱揉着松本润的头发，一手抚摸着松本润光滑细腻的脸。松本润的手也在摸着樱井翔后颈处的碎发。  
两条纠缠的舌在两人的口中胡乱地扫来扫去，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流出，忙着接吻的两人也毫不在意。樱井翔的舌突然用力舔过松本润的上颚，让松本润忍不住哼了一声。松本润有些不满樱井翔的突然袭击，睁开眼略带责怪地看过去。而樱井翔满眼的无辜，手又不老实地顺着松本润的胸前滑下去，探进了宽松的衣摆。  
手下的肌肤也是细腻的，甚至比脸的手感更好。樱井翔不安分的手在松本润的身上到处游走，带来的瘙痒让松本润想要喘出声，但因为被吻住，便只有喉咙里传来闷闷的声音。  
摸到胸前的突起，樱井翔直接用力按了下去。松本润猛地抓住樱井翔的肩，“嗯！”两人还在缠绵的唇齿间溢出了控制不住的呻吟。  
樱井翔总算是放开了松本润的唇，而后者的嘴唇早就被吻得红肿。松本润大喘着气，狠狠瞪着樱井翔，“一开始就下手这么重吗。”双眼水气弥漫，湿漉漉的眼睛根本没有杀伤力，只会让樱井翔想把他压在身下的想法更强烈。  
“噢，”樱井翔挑眉，调笑道，“松本君这是就不行了？”  
话音还没落，就突然天旋地转，等他回过神来，他已经被松本润按在了沙发上，而松本润正双腿大开地坐在自己身上。  
“我行不行，樱井桑等会就知道了。”他们没有开灯，屋外的光亮从窗户照进来，落在松本润的身上恰好照亮了他宛如妖精般的面孔。  
松本润就是月光下蛊惑人心的妖精啊。樱井翔抬头直直地盯着那张漂亮的脸。

松本润坐在樱井翔腿上，边与他接吻边解开了他衬衫上的纽扣。松本润伸出舌头舔了一圈樱井翔的嘴唇，抬眼瞥了樱井翔一眼，俯身啃咬起樱井翔的锁骨。  
樱井翔抚摸着从破洞中露出来的膝盖，“松本君很喜欢这种破洞裤呢。”松本润今天穿的牛仔裤也是破洞的，虽然是这样问了，但樱井翔其实很喜欢看松本润穿，因为松本润从破洞中露出来的膝盖是粉色的。可爱死了。  
一把推开樱井翔的手，松本润坐直身子，俯视樱井翔，“啰嗦。”说着揪住衣摆脱下了T恤。  
樱井翔从来都不知道原来人的身体可以如此好看。  
白皙的皮肤在淡淡的光亮下看起来仿佛在发着光，几乎都要白得透明了。松本润脱衣服时伸直的上身，让纤细的腰肢完美地呈现在了樱井翔眼前。胸前的乳尖泛着粉色，点缀在雪白的肌肤上显得更为可口。  
松本润的食指隔着裤子在樱井翔下身早已撑起的帐篷上画着圈。  
“看来樱井桑已经准备好了啊。”

“唔......”松本润一手撑着樱井翔的腹肌，另一只手握住樱井翔滚烫的下身，抬起腰一点一点往下送。樱井翔双手放在沙发上，忍住想抓住松本润的细腰把他用力按下去的欲望，饶有兴趣地看着自力更生的松本润。  
同时也感受着下身一点一点被紧致温暖包裹的快感。  
等松本润全部坐下去，樱井翔才开口，“那么，接下来需要我帮忙吗？”回答他的是松本润贴在他嘴唇上的手指。  
松本润扶着樱井翔的腰，开始上下抬动身体。除了嘴里细细碎碎的呻吟声，还要歪着头用湿润的眼睛盯着樱井翔看。充满戏谑的眼神让樱井翔欲罢不能，伸手抓住了那扭动的细腰，也开始配合着松本润的节奏开始抬起下身律动。  
这样的行为只会让松本润的呻吟变得大声。  
甜腻的呻吟就像是催情剂一般让樱井翔加快了身下的挺弄。  
“嗯......哈......樱井桑这就受不了了？”松本润伸手把掉落到前面的头发捋到耳后，抓起樱井翔握在他腰间的手放到嘴边，伸出猩红的舌头舔弄着樱井翔的手指。从指尖顺着指缝往下，又慢慢舔上去，一口含住指尖。  
樱井翔感觉自己的那话又涨大了一圈，而正包住他的松本润很显然也感受到了，低低的笑声让樱井翔有些难堪。  
这样下去可不行，他不能被松本润牵着鼻子走，必须找回主动权。  
他可是很想看到松本润被他干哭的模样。  
抽出被含住的手，用力抓住松本润的腰，大力向上顶。这是松本润所没料到的，被突然的深度一下逼出了眼泪。松本润仰起头急喘气，而樱井翔却不想给他喘息的机会，紧接着就是快狠准的顶弄，每一次都能顶到内壁的那个凸点。上身没有支撑的松本润只能背过双手撑着樱井翔的膝盖，接受着樱井翔的撞击。  
“嗯......你......唔嗯......”松本润想说的话被脱口而出的呻吟给打碎，无法完整地说出来。  
樱井翔盯着松本润弧度漂亮的脖颈，直起身咬住颤抖的喉结。双手也往下移，揉捏着松本润紧致的臀肉。  
“是谁受不了呢？嗯？”樱井翔的嘴唇从松本润的喉结一路向上，舔过嘴角又移至泛红的耳垂，“你说呢，松本君。”细细舔弄松本润同样滚烫的耳垂，满意地听着变得急促的喘息，一口含住。  
“嗯嗯......叫，叫我的名字......”松本润抱住樱井翔肌肉强健的背部，指甲陷了进去。  
樱井翔放开了被他舔得水润的耳垂，再次吻住松本润，“好的，润。”抓着松本润的屁股将他抬起来一点，松手让松本润跌坐在他腿上，因重力因素又得以进到更深的地方。而身下的律动也没有丝毫地减速。  
如他所愿，松本润的眼角挂着泪珠。  
“一起高潮吧，润。”低沉的声音此刻被情欲染上了份性感，贴在松本润的耳边小声道。

松本润半躺在床上接过樱井翔递来的红酒杯，“抱歉呢，让你去拿酒。”刚洗过的头发还湿漉漉的。  
“别这么说，我可是你现在这样的罪魁祸首。”樱井翔举起酒杯与松本润的轻碰了一下。  
刚才在沙发上结束后，樱井翔抱着松本润去浴室清洗，结果又在浴室里来了一发。松本润整个人都瘫软了一点力气都没有，懒洋洋地躺在床上给樱井翔指了放酒的地方。  
樱井翔拿过毛巾给松本润擦着头发，“润君。”  
“嗯？”松本润懒懒地答道，尾音软糯糯的，听得樱井翔又是下身一热。  
整理了下情绪，樱井翔接着说，“我想要了解润君。”  
听他说完松本润就笑了，“刚刚不是都已经'深'入了解了吗？翔君觉得还不够？”  
“你知道我不是这个意思。”樱井翔拉下了毛巾，看向松本润。  
松本润也看着樱井翔的眼睛，“我知道。”伸手抚着樱井翔的脸，“但你不觉得应该更直白地说出来吗？”  
这一下可问倒了樱井翔，这种事他向来很苦手。低头抿着嘴还在纠结，就听到松本润笑了起来。  
疑惑地抬起头，正对上松本润笑得弯弯的眼睛。明明刚才还性感色气得不行的松本润此刻却笑得比糖还要甜。  
“你啊......”松本润笑得嘴都合不上，捏了捏樱井翔的脸，“我们交往吧。”  
那双眼睛又回到了最初的澄明，棕色的眸子也带着笑意。  
樱井翔把松本润扯入怀中，紧紧抱住，鼻间都是松本润身上好闻的味道。带着红酒的香味。  
“すき。”


End file.
